


Romantic Atmosphere

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Strike era, M/M, Pre-Game(s), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri just goes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "first kiss" from nana! it's been a long time since i've written tov oops

He just sort of went for it. Alone, no promise of being interrupted any time soon, obviously romantic atmosphere, it hit Yuri as the perfect time to kiss Flynn for the first time. They were touching shoulders and grazing hands a bit too much for him to stand anymore, and he went for it.

Flynn sputters after it’s done, as if he can’t believe it even happened. Yuri watches him with an amused smirk and waits for him to find words. He knows Flynn wanted something more private, maybe somewhere that didn’t smell like shit and hay, but he suspects this is more or less fine, too.

“You seriously kissed me for the first time in the _stables_ –”

Yuri kisses him again, silences his words and holds his face in his hands. He sucks in a breath and parts from him, huffing, “I think you’re doing that thing where you care too much, Flynn.”

Flynn’s ears burn a deep red in the way they do when he’s mad or just flustered, but Yuri knows those facial expressions and the one Flynn is making right now isn’t really either of them. He honestly can’t even say he’s seen something so soft on him.

“Yuri…” Flynn trails off, eyes darting and head turning as much as Yuri’s hands will allow him.

Yuri rolls his eyes, kisses him one more time and grins after Flynn actually kisses him back this time. “I know, I know, we should stop before someone comes out of nowhere to expose us,” Yuri teases, “just one more?”

Flynn huffs. “No way. We need to get what we came in here for and head back before someone actually _does_ start looking for us.”

Yuri shrugs and drops his hands. “Fair enough,” he says and then looks around, brow furrowed. “What were we here for, anyway?" he asks, used to how Flynn sighs at him just before he relays a list of equipment they were sent to retrieve.


End file.
